No Homo
by TumblrFangirl
Summary: Draco Malfoy wasn't gay, he just happened to enjoy "playing" with Potter. A lot.


**A/N: I saw a JeanMarco post on Tumblr and it inspired me to write this. My friend Esveidy gave me good ideas, too. Hope you enjoy this piece of crap.**

**Summary: Draco wasn't gay, he just happened to enjoy fucking Potter in the arse. A lot.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a blonde millionaire who wrote seven legendary books and three side books, changed millions of lives and shaped childhoods, and had amusement parks built inspired by my books. I am not J.K. Rowling, and these are not my characters.**

* * *

><p>"No homo, Potter…" Draco muttered as he and Potter made out in his private Head Boy room. Draco just felt the need to point out to Potter that he wasn't gay, he just enjoyed kissing and fucking Potter. A lot.<p>

The Gryffindor just hummed in response, used to Draco's declarations. He remembered the first time the blond had said it, right before they had their first kiss, and Harry had pulled away and stared at Draco. Then he shrugged and tugged him in for the kiss. Draco was such a fucking poof.

* * *

><p>"No..homo..ah! Potter!" Draco groaned as he thrust into Potter's arse. Merlin, it felt so amazing and tight and hot and perfect, and Potter's moans sounded so delicious…but of course he didn't think those things; he was straight after all.<p>

Harry mentally shook his head as Draco said that stupid phrase again. He rocked his hips back into Draco's cock, wanting it faster, deeper, and harder. But he knew that Draco would shake his head and say this was the pace to go at when having sex with a girl.

'_Like he knows anything about sex with a girl…'_ Harry thought as he came, whispering Draco's name.

He couldn't help but smile in satisfaction when Draco yelled his name when he came. The blond prat didn't even realize it.

* * *

><p>"No homo, Potter." Draco whispered as he held Harry in his arms, watching the sunset from the Black Lake. At this point, the Slytherin couldn't help but question his sexuality. His father had made it crystal clear that being a gay Malfoy was no option. He had to find a beautiful witch from an influential family and produce an heir to continue the Malfoy name. That was the entire reason for his existence.<p>

But, Potter was from a rather respectable family, even though he was a half-blood, and as for an heir, they could adopt. Then Draco berated himself for thinking of an actual future with Potter.

Harry knew Draco was beginning to have a 'sexuality crisis.' He'd laugh if he could, but it would mean that Draco would end this thing they had between them. The Gryffindor settled for burrowing into Draco's embrace and closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Harry, I think you should break up with Malfoy." Hermione said one day at breakfast. Ron choked on his food, and Ginny frowned, still not over Harry's coming out.<p>

"We aren't dating, Mione. Not yet, anyway. For now, it's just sex." Harry replied calmly, chewing on his toast. Seamus took pity on Ron and started pounding his back to get the food out of his throat. As soon as the piece of bacon flew out of his mouth and hitting Lavender Brown in the face, Ron gasped out, "You're having sex with the ferret!?"

The ginger was ignored, and Hermione looked at Harry with worry in her brown eyes. "I just don't want you to get hurt when he finds a girl to settle down with…"

"Don't worry, Hermione. Harry knows what he's doing. And Draco's not straight. He's been so influenced by his father that he actually thinks he's going to be able to have sex with a woman." Luna informed them with that mystical voice of hers. Harry smiled at the blonde Ravenclaw and said, "Thank you Luna."

"Just watch out for the Nargles, Harry. They're feisty this week."

"Will do, Luna."

* * *

><p>"No homo, Potter." Draco whispered before he stuck his tongue in Potter's small hole, stroking the walls teasingly.<p>

Harry couldn't even think of a proper response, his brain was flooded with pleasure, and- _gods!_ Draco's tongue was amazing. He thrust his arse back into the Slytherin's face, absolutely desperate for more. And fortunately, Draco complied.

Harry honestly couldn't believe they hadn't done this before. It felt bloody fucking fantastic! Draco's tongue was licking all around his insides, and the emerald-eyed teen felt he could orgasm just from having his hole eaten.

And he did, just a few seconds later.

* * *

><p>"…You're not going to say no homo?" Harry asked warily as he sat against Draco's chest, watching the stars. He could clearly see the Orion and Draco constellations, as well as Pegasus. He saw Sirius, shining brightly in the sky, and his chest constricted slightly at the memory of 5th year. The blond shook his head and ran his hand through the Gryffindor's messy hair.<p>

Leaning down to kiss Potter, Draco whispered, "I love you, Harry. Full homo."

Draco and Harry were not seen the next day, but you could hear suspicious moaning when heading down to Potions.

* * *

><p>"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your husband?" A highly disgruntled Minerva McGonagall asked her old student, who had grown into a fine young man, and was about to marry the love of his life.<p>

"I do. No homo, though."

"…And do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Harry James Potter to be your husband?"

"I do. Just a little homo, though."

"…Just go ahead and kiss, you two. I'm too old for this nonsense." McGonagall said in a scolding tone, but the soft smile on her face decreased the harshness.

Draco and Harry Malfoy-Potter kissed, and they could vaguely hear Ginny, Hermione, Pansy, Daphne, and Blaise crying tears of joy, while Ron, Theodore, Seamus, and Dean whooped loudly.

Breaking the kiss, but staying close enough so that their lips brushed, Harry said, "Well, Mr. Malfoy-Potter, I believe you are full homo."

Draco laughed and responded, "My father will definitely hear about this. And I can't wait until he does."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, I had no idea where I was going with this. But whatever. At least you guys got an update, even if I did post Chapter 13 of D and L yesterday. Review, please, they motivate me to get my ass in gear and write faster. **

**-Tumblr**


End file.
